History Never Fails to Repeat Its Self
by Shidonii-kun
Summary: The final battle is over and done with, and all seemed well. How is it that it had to come to this? Why must it end this way? I just wish I had another option Inuyasha, but I have no choice... If you ever have the chance, please forgive me. I'm just don't want you to die because of something you had no control over... Kikiyo said this day was coming...
1. Chapter 1

"Sit boy!" I cried out in desperation. Please let this work! If it didn't, then Inuyasha would-

"Kagome!" I think it was Miroku who called out my name... But my train of thought was cut off by none other than Inuyasha. The worst thing was happening. He had transformed into his full demon. There was nothing I could do to stop him. His eyes were red, and filled with blood lust. Blue pupils stared at me through once snow white bangs, now brown, crusted with dry blood.

"Inu.. yasha..." I could barely manage to say his name. His claw was through my stomach, and I could feel the blood slowly oozing out of the wound. It was fatal, no doubt. "Please... remember who... who you are..." I manged. When I first met him, Inuyasha would enjoy doing this to me, but now, when he woke up, and saw what he had done? He would never forgive himself. He didn't reply though. Not that he didn't want too, but he couldn't really. He was only capable of snarls and grunts, and laughter of satisfaction after killing some poor soul.

Sango came up to Inuyasha, wielding her katana. She tried to hit him, most likely to make him release me. He dropped me on the ground, and soon Sango joined me there. "Kagome..." She breathed. "What can we do? I don't think he'll be coming out of this one..."

"San...go... We need to... seal him again..." It was the sad truth. We had to seal Inuyasha once more, but was I really able to do it in this state? He grinned down at our crippled bodies... But averted his attention else where when a top hit him square in the head. It was Shippo, in a desperate attempt to save us. He looked up fearlessly at Inuyasha, but one move made him cower in fear.

"Don't worry Kagome! I-I can handle him!" I loved the little kitsune so much... I only hope he could come out of this alive.

"Shippo... please run..." I manged to say. I was losing consciousness quickly, I had to act fast. Shippo did as told, and Inuyasha went charging after him. Against all the pain, I managed to sit up, and tie a bandage around the wound to give me more time. I slowly stood up, and searched the area for my bow. It was several feet away, I hope I could make it...

"Kagome... what are you doing?" Sango weakly cried. I looked down at her, and gave her a sad smile.

"I-I can't let this happen Sango... I need to stop him..." I was gaining some of my strength, my miko powers were most likely trying to heal the wound.

"I trust you Kagome... you'll do whats right..." She closed her eyes. I prayed to Kami that she wasn't dead, but moved onward. I limped over to my bow, and picked it up. I looked to where Shippo had taken Inuyasha. Shippo was currently clasped in Inuyasha's fist, turning blue from the lack of air. I rushed to action, and shot an arrow at his fist. In the surprise of the attack, he let go of Shippo, who was able to scurry to safety. He looked at me and growled. He raised his blood stained nails and sprinted at me, much to fast for me to escape. I did something, but I don't know what. Out of instinct I suppose, I held my palms out in front of me in defense. When he was in arms length, a pink light blasted from them, causing him to fly back. I looked from my hands to Inuyasha in shock. How did that happen? I shrugged it off and pulled out another arrow.

"Let's hope my aim is true..." What was fate such a cruel woman? Why is it that Inuyasha is always made to suffer? "You know, I guess I am really Kikiyo's reincarnation..." I chuckled. We were in the clearing where me first met, where he was once sealed. He stood up, grunting in some incoherent way. He looked at me for a moment, maybe remembering who he once was? I lowered my bow a bit, but he was not coming back to me.

"Inuyasha, you don't know how sorry I am for having to do this... but it's the only way! Time will always repeat itself..." I arched the arrow I thought I would never have to use. Kikiyo gave it to me, saying the day would come when I would need it.

"_Inuyasha, you are not the one I wish to speak with. I need to talk to my reincarnation, Kagome. Please come out." How did she know I was watching?_

"_Uhh... Hey Inuyasha..."_

"_Kagome! I well uhh..."_

"_Inuyasha, could you please leave us to speak alone? I need to tell Kagome something."_

"_Sure Kikiyo.. I guess." Inuyasha jumped away, leaving me alone with Kikiyo. I wasn't frightened at all, just nervous. What did she want with me?_

"_Kagome... Inuyasha has come to care very much for you, and I know you feel the same for him. But alas, as you are my reincarnation, your love was not meant to be."_

"_I well... but...but..." I was a broken record. What she said made since. She and I were one the same, so if she could not make it with Inuyasha, what luck did I have?_

"_Do not worry though. He will find happiness one day. Kami can give give one soul so much pain until she has a dept to pay them. But that is not why I came here... You must take this." She turned to her quiver of arrows and pulled out a normal looking one, only it had a sutra tied around it, glowing with a faint, pure aura._

"_Huh? Kikiyo, what is this for?"_

"_You will know when the day comes Kagome. You can not hesitate to use it then. Everything will be ruin of you do..."_

Yes, this was the day she spoke of that evening. I knew what to do... " I love you so much Inuyasha, but this has to be..." We were dead alined with the scared tree. Everything was falling into place. History was repeating itself for the worse it seemed. I released the hold on the arrow without another thought. Anything else may have stopped me from shooting him. It struck him through the chest, and he was anchored to the Scared Tree. I slowly walked to him, his demon form was gone, and he lie on the tree, a bloodied mess, but sleeping so peacefully like when I first saw him. I removed his rosary, and replaced it with the Shikon No Tama. It would act as his protector, and he its. I placed his old Rosary in my pocket, something I could remember him by...

"Good bye Inuyasha. I will always love you..." I closed my eyes, and granted myself the sleep I would never wake from. My last thought were of him, the one man I was bound to love...

"Momma no! Please don't die...!" Shippo was my last sight, sound and memory as I drifted away. I was so sorry I had to leave him parent less again... 'Good bye Shippo...' I thought, because I was too far gone to speak.

Okay then! People love this story already and want me to contuine it. I will, because all you people who reviewed convinced me. So if you review, you get a cyber cookie! Every thank well there was a guset, but thank that person! Also **I love snowy owls, xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx, and Sora and Maka**. You get a chaptered story because they told me too.


	2. Chapter 2

I was falling. Falling into a deep, dark endless abyss. "So this is how it ends? "Counting with my journey to nowhere, a dazzling light appeared from the shadow covered hole. It shone over the darkness, bringing my surrounding in to view. Soon, I realized it was just my struggle to open my eyes. I was fighting away unconsciousness. I fought on, raising my hand to shield my vision from the dazzling light. I slowly sat up, fully opening my eyes to survey the area. I was in Lady Kaede's hut, everyone was asleep, but they were all here. They were safe and unharmed- Unscathed even. How long had I been out? I stood up quietly so I wouldn't disrupt their slumber. I tip toed outside to the cool, fresh night air. I looked around the once full, green leafs of spring and dulled into a deep, pumpkin orange. Autumn? It is now Autumn? I'm glad I'm still alive... but how did I manage to survive?

A cool wind blew in, and soul collectors neared the village. I walked over to them. How is it Kikiyo knew I was still awake once more? They wove through the forest, leading me to the scared tree. I saw him, Inuyasha. He was pinned to the tree. I longed to see his face, I took a step closer but was blasted back by a barrier. What? How did a barrier form here?... The Shikon No Tama! I see. Its protecting him, as I wished... how selfish of me. I guess it will only let through the one who is to break the seal... I stood up once more, only see Kikiyo walk forth from the shade of the trees.

"Kagome. So you haven woken from you slumber?"

"Yeah... I did. Kikiyo, can you tell me how long its been... since I..." I hated to admit I was the one to pin him to the tree.

"Over a year..." What? I knew it had been several mouths, but a year...? Why was I out that long?

"I was in a coma...?"

"So it seems. But that is not the reason I brought you here. There is something that must be done..." A soul collector flew over her, dropping a soul to keep her alive. "It is time you reclaimed your soul Kagome..." She handed me her bow, and quiver of arrows. I held them in pure shock. What? She doesn't mean for me to...?

"Kikiyo... I can't... no... I won't!"

"You must.. I am no longer part of this world, just a fragment of the past. Time is already repeating, I am just holding it up... Do this for me... please. I want to die knowing Inuyasha will get the life he deserves. This can only happen if our soul is whole again..."

"Kikiyo..." A teared streamed down my face. She was willing to give up her own life to see Inuyasha's happiness. I hoisted the quiver over my shoulder and pulled out an arrow. I arched it, pointing to her chest. Her body was fragile, nothing but clay, ash, and bones. This would surely kill her. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the sad smile grace her face as I let go of the arrow. I heard as It struck her, sounding almost like shattering glass. Moment's latter I peaked a view at the scene. Anything that was once Kikiyo was gone. I waited a moment, then taking looked around. Soul collectors faded to nothingness. A violent burst of energy hit my chest, followed by another, and a few more. The lost fragments of my soul... I could feel my spiritual energy grow in strength as I became whole. I fell to my knees, falling forward, barely catching myself with my arms. What did I just do?...

I sat there shocked at my own actions. I shot and killed Kikiyo... I stood up, clinging to her bow for dear life. I walked back to the hut. By then, the early morning sun had risen and villagers were awakening. I avoid eye contact and speech with anyone. I was... confused right now. I needed to think... think about everything that has happened... I walked into the hut, not caring who saw or heard me. I slid down the wall into a crouching position. Sango immediately came over to me, checking me over for any signs of a wound or injury.

"Kagome, where did you go? When I woke up and saw you missing, I was so worried!" I looked into her concerned, brown eyes. My own held shame, pity and sadness in them. "Kagome whats wrong?"

"I...Kikiyo... I didn't want to... I... Shot...Kikiyo..."

"Kagome! Why would move you to do something like that?"

"Sango... she told me to... She said our soul needed to be whole again..."

"... Oh... when did you wake though Kagome? You've been in a coma for over a year. I'm glad to see your okay!" She wrapped her arms around me, and I could do nothing more than take the comfort.

"Earlier this morning... but where are Shippo and Miroku?" I slowly searched the room far any sigh of them, but there was nothing.

"I sent the two of them out to find you a little bit ago. I stayed back here to see if you would come beck yourself."

"What about Lady Keade?" I had failed to notice she was missing when I first awoke, but now that I think about it, she wasn't there either... When I said it, the look on her face considerably drooped. She was silent for a moment, possibly trying to find the words to explain to me.

"Kagome..."She whispered." Lady Keade... She passed a few mouths back... the last thing she wanted to see was you, safe and well..." No... Keade was... was dead! This can't be right... No... No..!

"Could you take me to her grave...?" I wanted to see her so much... she was like a second mother... Momma! Oh momma but be worried sick too...

"Sure. Come on." She offered me her hand, I accepted it, having her help me up. I was still a little weak from just waking from the comma, but I was quickly gaining my strength from having a reformed soul.

We walked a ways into Inuyasha's forest... I remembered this path. It was to the bone eaters well. We arrived in the clearing where the well was. The whole way through I stared at it. How many mouths had I last been down its depths? It was when I was preparing for the final battle...

_I jumped out of the well with Inuyasha by my side. We walked into the house and we were greeted by Momma, and Souta._

"_Welcome home Kagome! I see you brought Inuyasha too. Its nice to see the both of you." She smiled. We looked to each other, and then to momma. I sighed._

"_Uhh... Momma we need to talk..."_

"_What is it dear?"_

"_Well no I mean..."_

"_The little squirt needs to leave." Inuyasha pointed to Souta._

"_Come on Inuyasha!" He complained. "What so important that you need to talk mom alone?"_

"_Heh, you'll know when she tells you. By then, it won't matter though, we'll be gone."_

"_Fine..." He stalked up to his room, sulking the whole way._

"_Momma, you may want to take a seat..." I sat down at the table, momma soon came to join me. Inuyasha was leaning on the wall near us._

"_Whats wrong dear?"_

"_The final battle is coming up..."_

"Kagome! Kagome!" I was knocked out of the flashback by Sango calling my name. "Look, we're here." We were close to the well. But we were far enough so that when my shrine is built, it wouldn't have to defile the grave.

"Lady Keade..." I keeled at her grave, it was under a small tree. Most likely to memorite her death. It was decorated with sutra's and tags. Flowers adorned it as well. I looked around, finding a small purple flower. I placed it almost the more beautiful, larger flowers. I felt bad it was all I could give, but my heart was in the right place.

A hand landed on my shoulder, and I looked to find Miroku, and Shippo. Shippo broke into tears, and jumped onto me. "Kagome! Your okay! I thought, I-I was going to lose you too! I just don't want anyone el-else ta-to die!" He sobbed into my shoulder. I stroked his head, trying to clam the young demon down.

"I know Shippo. I'm sorry I worried you like that." I cooed.

"Lady Kagome, I'm happy to see your awake as well." I stood up, smiling at Miroku. I gave him a hug.

Opps! I apologize! I had something written at the end that didn't make since, but I fixed it. I forgot was I had original put, so I just took it off. Again, my fault. Please review though!


	3. Chapter 3

We were all gathered in the hut, after visiting Lady Keade's grave. Everyone was silent, like something was different, wrong. Something was, though. I looked behind my shoulder, wanting so badly to see Inuyasha leaning against the wall, with an ignorant look on his face. I was only greeted with the hard look of the wall. I couldn't take this... I could barely live with the fact that I pinned him to the scared tree once more.

"Lady Kagome... I must ask. What led out to pin Inuyasha to the tree once more?"

"I never wanted too, Miroku. But I had no choice. It was either let him roam free, and kill everything he cares for, or pin him, and let him hate me so he doesn't have to hate himself." I smiled, even during the situation. I would give anything for Inuyasha, even if he did, or does hate me.

Though still silent, a wight seemed to lift from the room, knowing I never wanted this. "What do we do now?" My question rebounded off the walls, repeating its self in my mind.

"There's no need to hunt the jewel shards..." That, was a journey from a different time...

"Naraku is no longer a threat as well.." Once empty void of despair, the Wind Tunnel, was now no more.

"... Why can't we just try and save Inuyasha?" …. Why had I not thought of that myself?

"If only it we're that easy Shippo..." Sango was right, I knew better than to believe I could once again break a seal like that.

"So! We collected countless jewel shards all across Japan! We killed Naraku, the hanyou who threatened the peace here! Most of all though, we lived though all the hardships that came with it! And if we can do all that, you can bet we'll break that barrier, break the seal, and get Inuyasha back!"

"Shippo is right! What good are we doing just sitting here sulking for our loss? The best thing to do is fight for him back!" Sango added.

"You two are correct, but where do we start? We can't just set out on a journey with no destination. That is not brave, its stupid."

"Hey, why don't we stop by Sango's village? I mean, to visit Midoriko's cavern?" I was thinking out loud, really.

"Wonderful idea Lady Kagome. If we go to the birth place of the sacred jewel, we are sure to find some information on it."

"Then it settled!" Shippo exclaimed. "We're going to save Inuyasha!" His enthusiasm seemed to motivate us all. I need to cheer up, be more like my old self. Just so they wouldn't worry. If I act like I'm fine, then they'll be better for it...

"Let's prepare for the journey then." That usually means me going to the future and bringing back supplies. I pray to Kami the well will still let me travel... "I'm going to visit the future." I stated. Everyone stopped what they were doing to give a stricken look.

"Kagome, what if you can't come back through?"

"Don't be silly Sango," I slinged the yellow back pack over my shoulder. "I'm not done in the past, so there's no way it will seal." Or at least I hoped it worked like that...

"If you say so..." Sango was doubting my theory to, but it wouldn't stop me.

"We'll... I'll see you guys in about two days. Momma is probably so worried right now..."

"We understand Lady Kagome, please go ahead and visit home."

"Thanks guys... For everything. I'm so happy to have you as my friends." I smiled at them, and went outside. I walked slowly, taking in the beautiful scenery around me hoping that it wouldn't be the last time I had to. Soon, I reached the Bone Eaters Well. I looked into its dark depths, a shiver running down my spine. I reminded me of my waking from the comma- the darkness, reaching into a dazzling light. I sighed, and slid over the lip of the well. I sat there for a moment, hesitating to go down. But when a thought of Inuyasha flashed through my mind, I was welcomed with the familiar blue glow. It enveloped me as I remembered the reason for this; Inuyasha. Now was no time to be selfish and think of myself, my fears. I had to be brave to save him from my mistake.

I slowly climbed up the ladder, sure not to make a sound as I climbed out of the well. I walked out of the dark house and made my way to my home. I walked to the door and knocked on it three times, waiting for someone to answer. Souta came to the door, in a pair of pajamas rubbing his eyes.

"*yawn* Hey Kagome..."

"Hey Souta, whats for breakfast?"

"Moms making... Kagome?"

"Finally you notice..."

"Kagome! We all thought you... died..."

"You think I would die and not come back to haunt you?" I rubbed his head as he clang to me, hugging my waist and squeezing me.

"Souta dear, whose at the door?" Momma came from the other room and dropped the book she had in her hand.

"Kagome!" She rushed over to me and came to hug me as well, enveloping Souta in the process. "Kagome, my little girl... We had all thought that you had died. We were all just so... We didn't know what to do!"

"Momma... Souta... I'm so happy to see you! I'm so sorry to worry you, Its just that, I was afraid that if I came to this time, the well would seal and I wound never be ale to see them again."

"That doesn't matter now Kagome, your home now, right? How long until you plan to return though?"

"... Two days...but, I need to go talk to gramps..." Even if he was a crazy old coot, he could have valuable information on him. I broke free of there hold and went to the other side of the house, where he lie sleeping.

"Gramps! Get up! I need to talk to you!"

"What hmm? Kagome? Ahh! Kagome's ghost has come to haunt me!" He cried and fell out of his chair.

"I will haunt you if you don't help me! I just came back from Warring states era, gramps."

I'm so sorry! This is some 300 words shorter than usually, but I'm having trouble finding inspiration for this story. I know I just started, but I had only planed for this to be a two shot, going in a different direction. But because everyone asked so nicely, I made it into a story. And I don't want to let then down! So I will give the best I can, but please don't be mad if its not my best... I really am trying... Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

My talk with gramps gave me a bit to work with, but not much. _"The only way to break a wish from the Shikon No Tama is to end the ever lasting war said to waging in the jewel."_ How could I possibly stop a war I know nothing about? The thoughts raced through my head as I dropped to the bottom of the well. The Blue light engulfed me, and I once again saw the bright blue sky of the feudal era. I realized it would be difficult to climb to the top with out Inuyasha... I grabbed onto a rock and pulled my self and the hefty bag up, digging into the side with my foot, the process of climbing out of the well began. I fell once or twice, but eventually found my way out. I guess being in a coma for a year takes away any strength I had gotten from traveling Japan...

I walked silently back to the hut, grunting a bit from the weight of the bag. When I entered, Sango was making a stew in a pot I had brought from home one day. She smiled at me, so I returned the gesture.

"Miroku and Shippo are helping out the villagers. They should return soon though. Did you figure anything out that could help, Kagome?"

"Yes, I did actually. Gramps told me the only way to break a wish from the Shikon No Tama was to 'end the ever lasting war said to be wagging in the jewel.'" I explained. Sango had a thoughtful look on her face.

"That makes since, but just how are we to stop the war? If its taking place inside the jewel, how can we change the outcome form here?"

"When the Jewel is purified, Midoriko is winning. If it is tainted, then the yokai have the upper hand." I spoke aloud. How was I to get to the jewel if it hung around Inuyasha's neck? "I think the first thing we need to worry about is how we are to get to the jewel. How are we going to break the barrier its putting up?"

"A very good question Lady Kagome. It would seem the only way we could break a barrier was with the red Tessaiga." I looked to the sword sitting in the corner. I was unable to return it to his side, but the jewel should be able to take its job for the time being.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Shippo asked, looking at me with his big eyes.

"We should still go visit Midoriko's cavern. I think we can find some valuable information there."

"Shall we set out?" Miroku asked.

"After lunch of course!" Sango piped in. I took the offered wooden bowl filled with hearty meat and vegetables. It was like Keade used to make I held back a small sob as I greedily ate the warm stew. It would be at least a weeks travel to Sango's village, seeing as we don't have Inuyasha, and poor Kirara would not be able to carry us all...

I slurped up the last drop of the stew and stood up, followed soon by my friends. "Kagome, before we leave, there's something you should have." Sango announced. What more did I need? Strapped to my back was the rusty katana that transformed into the mighty Tessaiga, Along with that, a quiver and bow as well.

"Hm, what is it Sango?" I asked as I followed her out of the hut. Miroku and Shippo stayed behind. I closely followed behind Sango, coming up to the building where the Shikon No Tama was once housed. We stepped inside. Sango closed the door behind me, and began to speak once more. "Keade wanted to do this herself but..."

"Do what?" I inquired, confused.

"Give these to you..." She walked to the back of the large hut, and grabbed what looked to be a garb from the table. A closer look revealed that it was indeed a grab, those of a miko in fact. It was the traditional white hamaka with red pants. Sango placed it in my arms with a small smile. "You've earned it, Kagome. Go ahead." I was speechless. Me, a real miko? It was really an honor just to be gifted these, but to wear them?

"Sango... Really? Thank you... But I have a feeling it wasn't just you."

"It was the whole village, really. Everyone thinks you deserve this, Kagome. You've done so much..." I removed the weapons strapped to my body, and placed my over weighted pale yellow bag to the ground. Sango turned to give me privacy, even if we had shared the hot spring together more than once. I slipped off the out fit I came back in, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Keeping on my under garments, I slipped on the out fit, pulling my hair back into a bun.

"How do I look?" My voiced drawled Sango's attention, and she turned to study my new attire. She gasp, but from what I don't know.

"Kagome, you look beautiful!" She squealed dashing over to me. She fawned over the little details, and I could only blush at every compliment.

"Why don't we go to Shippo and Miroku? I'm sure they want to get on the road." I commented through her ramblings.

"Oh, you're right." She spoke regaining herself. "I think we should stop by the tree though, see Inuyasha..." I wanted to so much, see him, feel him, hear him... Anything to avoid the reality of my arrow...

"No... If I saw him like that again, it would hurt to much... I don't think I would be able to go on." I spoke truthful. Just the thought of him pinned to the tree made my stomach lurch.

"Alright, if you say so." She calmly walked out of the hut, but I lingered momentarily. While replacing my weapons, I thought about what the journey ahead would hold.

"Naraku is no threat... And demons have been in smaller numbers since his defeat.. It seems like it would be a simple task, but I have this feeling something big lies ahead..." I spoke to myself, leaving the hut and jogging to catch up with Sango.

"Ready for another fantastic adventure?" I asked as I held the door to the hut open, a grin on my face. The people around me sullen expressions lifted into smiles seeing my optimistic side once more.

"On your account, Lady Kagome."

"Good, let's get a move on!" I exclaimed. Walking out of the door way. Behind me was a demon slayer, a lectorus monk, and my little boy, a fox kit. Not to forgot Kirara, our demon cat companion. Our rag tag group was incomplete with out our half demon hero, though. Today, we set off to save him!

"For Inuyasha!" I yelled, cheer's of agreement followed not only from Shippo or Sango, but from the working villager's around us. Everyone was on our side, it seemed nothing could go wrong. But I knew better than this, and kept my guard up still. With each step we were lead out of cheers of affection and encouragement until we were met with the cool sting of the autumn wind.

"We're going to save Inuyasha, right momma?" Shippo asked from his perch on my shoulder.

"Of course!" I lied. I didn't know for sure if we could beat the jewel, but I do know we had to try.

Ahh! I'm so sorry! I haven't updated this in forever! I'm sorry people! Really! I have school now though, so don't expect many updates here... But I won't give up! Never! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please, I might update more than once a mouth! It may be longer too! Its just that I have no motivation for this, and ideas are hard to find... So I would love it if you gave me some!


	5. Chapter 5

One day. One day has passed and I'm already complaining. Coma's take away your ability to with stand the harsh terrain of the feudal era.

"Lady Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" Miroku asked once more.

"I'm fine Miroku." I panted. The truth, I was not. "There's no need to worry about me. Right now, we need to focus on getting to Sango's village." I smiled.

"There's no need to push yourself Kagome. We have all the time in the world." Sango reminded me.

"Yes, but..." I used to beg Inuyasha for breaks but now...? Everyone was begging me to break. "I suppose I should rest a bit. We'll stop at that spot up ahead." It looked to be place that had been camped on before, by soldiers no doubt. I strode over and sat beneath the shade of a sturdy tree. I sighed in content and closed my eyes.

Okay, here's the thing. I want to update this a lot. This is all I have now. I have horrible writers block for this story. If you lovely people would review, and give me some idea's, I could promise a real update in the next few weeks. Yet again, I'm really sorry.


End file.
